Better find Saul!
by Kimerita
Summary: M/M SAULxJESSE Jesse decide ir en la búsqueda de la única persona que podrá ayudarlo a comprender y recomponer su vida: Su abogado, el carismático Saul Goodman, quien será el encargado de ordenar los sentimientos del chico y controlar los propios. Un ex-abogado exitoso devenido en un sugar daddy casi por obligación... ¿Habrá lugar para el amor?
1. Cruzando el desierto enlatado

**BETTER FIND SAUL!**

 _Cruzando el desierto enlatado_

\- Buenas noches... quisiera solicitar un filtro de polvo para una aspiradora Hoover Max Extract 60 Pressure Pro - la voz de Jesse sonaba eufórica y aterrada; la llamada al extractor la hacía desde el teléfono de Francesca, quien se encontraba en el suelo temblando mientras Jesse la encañonaba con una 38 descargada. Por supuesto ella no lo sabía, por lo que tuvo que acceder al pedido de Jesse inmediatamente; tras negar saber dónde estaba Saul, lo único que pudo proporcionarle era el teléfono de la última persona que lo había visto.-  
Tras unos pocos minutos el extractor devolvió la llamada.-  
\- ¿Qué tan urgente necesita ese filtro? - la voz del tipo se escuchaba apagada del otro lado.-  
\- Mañana al amanecer... pagaré el triple por la urgencia - contestó Jesse bajando el arma y respirando aliviado.-  
\- Bien. Hasta mañana.-  
Cortó la llamada y rompió el teléfono de Francesca.-  
\- Oye... - murmuró acuclillándose junto a la mujer - No lo tomes como algo personal, pero la razón es que Saul es la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento - agregó tragando saliva.-  
Francesca chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero en ningún momento giró su rostro para observar a Jesse.-  
\- ¿Crees que lo encontrarás? - le preguntó irónica - ¡Saul no es tonto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que un niño como tú podrá dar con él? - agregó removiéndose un poco.-  
Jesse largó una risita sarcástica.-  
\- El dinero... - contestó Jesse - Estoy dispuesto a entregarlo todo con tal de encontrarlo - agregó con nostalgia. Saul Goodman, la última persona que había descendido al abismo y que aún estaba con vida... la única persona que de alguna forma cargaba con las cenizas del Infierno pegadas a su corazón.-  
Y debía encontrarlo, costara lo que costara.-

El extractor no se encontraba muy a gusto con la presencia de Jesse; no solía dar segundas oportunidades, pero conocía el caso y sabía en el aprieto en el que el chico se encontraba. También había recibido un incentivo, por fuera de su arancel, de parte de Saul Goodman para que en caso de que el chico lograra dar con él, no se negara a realizar la extracción... lo cierto era que el abogado le había pedido que no revelara a Jesse el lugar donde había comenzado su nueva vida porque luego de su último encuentro desconocía qué tipo de intenciones tendría el chico para con él, pero tampoco quería simplemente dejarlo a su suerte por lo que fue muy preciso al darle el dinero tras hacerle prometer que ayudaría al chico. ¿Qué había entre esos dos? Era una respuesta difícil para un tipo tan sencillo como Ed.-  
\- Ha pasado el tiempo muchacho y no estás tan complicado... Por lo menos no existe ninguna prueba fehaciente que te involucre con Walter White - murmuró Ed tras unos minutos de silencio - podrías quedarte en Alburquerque si así lo deseas - agregó poniendo el guiñe y girando en una calle de un barrio de clase media-baja.-  
\- Quiero irme al carajo y que le den por el culo a ABQ - contestó Jesse con tranquilidad.-  
\- Debido a tu situación que es bastante sencilla y al arancel que me vas a pagar, puedo darte la opción de elegir el lugar donde irás - murmuró Ed aminorando la velocidad - ¿Has pensado en alguno?.-  
Jesse tragó saliva y observó al extractor directamente a los ojos.-  
\- Llévame donde sea que hayas llevado a Saul Goodman.-  
Ed largó una risita y comenzó a negar.-  
\- Vaya, el hombre tenía razón en todo cuanto me dijo de tí - contestó el hombre mientras aparcaba en un local cuyas vidrieras estaban llenas de polvo - Pero se mostró bastante reticente en que supieras dónde se encontraría iniciando su nueva vida. Ya sabes, pasado-pisado - agregó mientras apagaba el vehículo y me indicaba que descendiéramos.-  
Jesse comenzó a seguir a Ed hasta la puerta del local y mientras éste colocaba la llave en la cerradura, observaba el vecindario, para luego adentrarse junto a Ed al interior del local de aspiradoras.-  
\- Te daré cien de los grandes - murmuró el muchacho observando al extractor - No, mejor pon el precio tú - agregó tras ver la cara de reprobación del hombre.-  
\- Párate allí Pinkman - indicó señalándole una lámina celeste desplegada en un rincón del local. Tomó una fotografía y comenzó a elaborar la nueva identidad de Jesse.-  
\- Vamos, viejo - comenzó a suplicar el muchacho observando la espalda del hombre - Será una casualidad, jamás se dará cuenta de que me llevaste hasta allí... Necesitó hablar de esto con alguien que lo entienda... vamos, estoy solo y jodido - agregó desesperado.-  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo? - preguntó Ed sin mirarlo mientras completaba sus datos en el ordenador.-  
\- Veinticuatro - contestó Jesse - Oye, anciano... no desvíes el tema de conversación.-  
Ed se dio la vuelta y observó al muchacho directamente a los ojos.-  
\- Un millón - dijo imperturbable, alzando sus cejas, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos celestes de Jesse - Un millón e irás donde está Saul, pero te encargarás tu mismo de encontrarlo - agregó con un tono que no daba lugar a ningún tipo de negociación.-  
Jesse comenzó a asentir, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que comenzaba a asomar en su juvenil rostro. El dinero no arreglaba las cosas del todo, pero por lo menos serviría en ésta ocasión. Y vaya que lo haría.-  
\- Genial, que sean un millón - contestó mientras tomaba el dinero del bolso y lo dejaba sobre la mesa donde Ed se encontraba trabajando.-  
\- Bien... en ese caso tu nueva identidad será Bruce Kidnap, vivirás en Omaha en el Estado de Nebraska; no puedo brindarte información precisa de dónde se encuentra tu hombre, pero si quieres dar rápido con él te aconsejaría que tomes un trabajo en el cine del barrio de Millard, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte - agregó mientras me indicaba el lugar donde dormiría - Descansa hijo, mañana partiremos a primera hora hacia allí y recuerda, nunca te sugerí ir allí fue algo... químico ¿comprendes?; ya sabes, Saul es mi mejor cliente y suele darme mucho trabajo, no me gustaría que se sienta traicionado por mí.-  
Jesse asintió y se acomodó en el catre para descansar; mañana sería el primer día de su nueva vida pero los fantasmas de Alburquerque lo acompañarían sin tregua.-  
Mordió su labio inferior tras pensar en un reencuentro con Saul; no sería sencillo luego de la paliza que le había propinado pero también sentía que el abogado lo estaba esperando sea donde fuera que estuviese.-  
¿Química? Que se joda la muy maldita. Los deseos, los sentimientos... no tenían nada que ver con la química.-

La mañana siguiente Ed le indicó a Jesse que subiese a la Van rentada; llevaba varias aspiradoras y accesorios en el furgón.-  
\- Viajarás en la cabina, conmigo; nada de cigarrillos, nada de comida. No debe haber rastros de tí en el asiento del acompañante - el hombre comenzó a hablar mirando a Jesse directamente a los ojos - Una vez que tomemos la ruta 40 te meterás en el tambor de la aspiradora industrial y viajarás allí hasta la intersección de la ruta 25 y la 556.-  
\- ¡Viejo eso es demasiado tiempo allí dentro! - espetó Jesse consternado.-  
Ed largo un resoplido y puso el motor en marcha.-  
\- Pues tu otra opción, que por supuesto no es la mía, es viajar aquí en la cabina y arriesgarte a que los Federales o la Policía de Camino nos detenga por cualquier motivo y reconozcan tu rostro - agregó mientras daba marcha atrás y se dirigía hacia la Avenida Carlslile con dirección al Norte.-  
El muchacho largó un ruidoso suspiro.-  
\- Iré ahora a la parte trasera... avísame cuando tenga que meterme en la lata - dijo Jesse algo irritado.-  
Ed sonrió y observó cómo el muchacho pasaba por el asiento hacia el furgón y se sentaba sobre la rueda.-  
\- Agradece que me tomé la molestia de vaciar el tambor de la vieja Dongguan, el único modelo disponible con un cilindro lo suficientemente grande para que quepa cómodamente un adulto.-  
Jesse pasó su mano por encima del metal.-  
\- ¿Quién puede necesitar una aspiradora tan grande? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad.-  
\- Si te digo dónde estuvo esta aspiradora dudo que quieras meterte en su interior - contestó el hombre sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.-  
\- Caí en un baño químico - dijo Jesse largando un fuerte suspiro - Gajes del oficio, supongo.-  
Ed observó a Jesse por el espejo retrovisor y no contestó.-  
\- ¿Saul tuvo que viajar en una de estas? - preguntó el muchacho tras unos minutos de silencio.-  
Ed negó.-  
\- Viajó de polizón en un tren hasta Pueblo Sandía; llevé su equipaje y allí lo recogí, fuimos normalmente hasta las afueras de Nebraska. Y allí lo dejé.-  
\- ¿Sigue llamándose Saul Goodman?.-  
El hombre chasqueó su lengua y comenzó a negar.-  
\- Absolutamente no. Pero es algo que no puedo brindarte, hijo - contestó Ed - Estamos cruzando Indian School, ve metiéndote dentro del tarro.-  
Jesse largó un fuerte suspiro y sacó la tapa de la lata para encontrarse que en su interior había un pequeño almohadón y un retazo de alfombra. Se metió en su interior como si fuese una sardina y permaneció allí a oscuras; sólo entraba un haz de luz por una pequeña abertura a la altura de su cuello. Cerró sus ojos y decidió descansar el tiempo que pudiera.-

Ed golpeó con fuerza el tambor, haciendo que Jesse despertara sobresaltado.-  
\- ¡Hijo de perra! - gritó en el interior mientras hundía su rostro en el pequeño almohadón.-  
\- Primer parada - informó Ed mientras acomodaba algunos accesorios de las aspiradoras que habían rodado por el piso de la Van - ¿Qué quieres para comer? - preguntó el hombre mientras observaba cómo el muchacho asomaba su cabeza y sus hombros por la abertura del tarro de aluminio.-  
\- Algo de pizza, Cheetos y Pepsi, por favor - contestó mientras restregaba sus ojos y salía completamente de la aspiradora para sentarse sobre el tambor y girar su rostro hacia el parabrisas para ver el lugar donde se encontraban, pero no podía ubicarse con exactitud.-  
\- Puedes bajar si necesitas orinar; comes fuera y luego subes a la cabina, conmigo - ordenó Ed mientras dejaba la puerta abierta de la Van y se dirigía hasta un puesto caminero.-  
Jesse descendió cubriendo sus ojos celestes del fuerte sol que se cernía sobre el pueblito de Timpas, Nuevo México. Observó la espalda de Ed alejándose, mientras una brisa caliente levantaba un poco de arena del desierto a su alrededor.-  
El hombre ingresó en la pequeña tiendita y Jesse caminó unos pasos alejados de la Van, detrás de unas rocas que se encontraban al costado del camino, para bajar su bragueta y comenzar a orinar; ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Saul en éste preciso momento? Jesse sonrió pensando en que quizás el hombre también estaría pensando lo mismo de él y sintió una conexión muy extraña. Aún no podía precisar qué le sucedía con su abogado, pero sabía que no era nada parecido a lo que había pasado con el señor White... por lo menos no llegaba hasta ese extremo tan insano, cargado de sadismo. ¿Encanto? Si, quizás era la cualidad que poseía Saul que simplemente hacía que Jesse deseara estar a su lado. Y empatía; el hombre sabía la magnitud de la situación en la que ambos habían estado envueltos y quizás estuviese pasando por la misma mierda que el muchacho, despertando sudoroso por las noches, olvidándose cosas o simplemente angustiado en los momentos de profunda soledad.-  
Jesse subió su ropa interior y prendió el botón de sus jeans para dirigirse hasta la Van donde Ed se encontraba comiendo en el interior de la misma; el hombre le pasó sus cosas por la ventanilla y Jesse se acomodó en el polvoriento piso, a resguardo de una gran roca escrita con aerosol que proporcionaba algo de sombra.-  
Abrió el paquete de Cheetos, metiendo algunos en su boca y se sintió reconfortado; dio un gran bocado a la media pizza que Ed le había comprado y se dio cuenta que era la primer comida caliente que comía en días. Hacía una eternidad que no comía algo preparado en casa y tenía la urgencia de poder hacerlo; comer en una mesa, con cubiertos y toda esa mierda... y luego disfrutar un helado frente al televisor, en compañía.-  
Mientras masticaba pensaba en lo mucho que echaba de menos hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa que no involucrara a la Meta, pero también se figuraba que el Capitán Cook había muerto el mismo día que Walter White había llegado a su jardín trasero, proponiéndole cocinar.-  
Si, la Meta hacía tiempo formaba parte de su vida, el producto que fabricaba antes de que Walt entrara en su vida era pésimo, pero lo colocaba; aún así seguía siendo Jesse en casa de su tía, Jesse con todos sus amigos vivos... Jesse sin tener que disolver cadáveres ni asesinar a quemarropa a un tipo que nunca había visto, Jesse sin tener que despertar con una novia muerta ni presenciar el asesinato de otra.-  
La culpa no había sido de la Meta después de todo; era algo que simplemente nunca iba a desaparecer, así que por qué responsabilizarla de todo el daño que había provocado.-  
La culpa la tuvo el maldito cáncer... ¿la química del cuerpo? quizás, quizás fue un proceso químico de quién-sabe-qué-mierda lo que provocó que un tipo que nunca había fumado en su vida se le desarrollara un cáncer de pulmón y se convirtiera en un jodido loco a causa de, quién sabe, sus células cancerosas... o quizás fue algo pre-destinado, lo suficientemente macabro para que todo se viera envuelto con todo y que todo hubiese servido para nada.-  
Algo Kafkiano. Creado sólo para existir dentro del problema mismo, imposible e inútil de buscarle y encontrarle un motivo; algo de lo que simplemente era imposible salir.-  
Y Saul debía saber que eso había terminado... que la espiral de la locura seguía girando, pero en otra dimensión, nada parecido a lo que había sido meses atras.-  
Jesse tragó saliva al pensar en cómo se sentirían tras verse. ¿Se ignorarían? ¿Se abrazarían? ¿O simplemente harían un gesto y cada uno seguiría su camino?... ¿O serían incapaces de separarse por el simple hecho de tener alguien que les recordara quiénes habían sido?.-  
El muchacho mordió su labio inferior al pensar en esa posibilidad y se dio cuenta que ése era su deseo encubierto.-  
No podía entender qué tipo de sentimientos albergaba para con Saul, pero era conciente de que era algo muy fuerte... algo tan fuerte que había pagado la suma de un millón de dólares para atravesar el desierto dentro del cilindro de una vieja aspiradora China.-  
Ed encendió el motor del vehículo haciéndole notar que debían continuar. Jesse apuró su lata de Pepsi y dejó la basura junto a la roca, para dirigirse con agilidad hasta la Van y adentrarse en la cabina delantera de la misma.-  
\- La recta final, Hijo - murmuró Ed mientras comenzaba a recorrer la ruta - Llegaremos a Nebraska entrada la noche; puedes fumar pero no dejes la colilla aquí dentro - agregó con tranquilidad mientras le indicaba que bajara la ventanilla.-  
Jesse prendió un cigarrilló para inhalar profundamente e inmediatamente exhalar el humo por sus labios; se relajó en la butaca y sonrió, sintiendo que el viento cálido que se colaba por la ventanilla, despeinaba su alborotado cabello y cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con ansiedad en su pecho.-

.


	2. Di gracias al soplón

**BETTER FIND SAUL!**

 _Di "gracias"_ al soplón

La noche los había encontrado en la ruta, precisamente en el pueblo de Long Island, Kansas.-  
Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a Omaha, pero estaban a escasos kilómetros del límite con Nebraska.-  
\- Hijo, nos detendremos - susurró Ed, quien se encontraba algo agotado por el extenso viaje - Una vez crucemos el Lago Harlan, pararemos en Alma para poder dormir algunas horas.-  
\- De acuerdo, viejo - susurró Jesse mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la Van y estiraba sus piernas lo más que podía - Oye... sólo por curiosidad - comenzó a decir el muchacho llamando la atencion del extractor - ¿Cuánto pagó Saul para convencerte de que me dieras una segunda oportunidad? - preguntó mientras encendía su segundo cigarrillo del día.-  
Ed resopló tratando de hacer memoria.-  
\- Mucho... más de lo que cualquier persona pagaría para salvarle el trasero a otra - contestó sin desviar su mirada del frente - Es posible que le saliera más barato acabar contigo, pero sospecho que tu y él tienen, en el fondo, el mismo deseo de volver a verse - agregó con tranquilidad.-  
Jesse largó una risa y comenzó a negar mientras dejaba escapar el humo por sus fosas nasales.-  
\- Suena como si hubiésemos sido pareja - murmuró el muchacho pitando su cigarrillo.-  
\- ¿Acaso no fue así? - preguntó Ed - ¿Qué otro motivo tendrían para pagarme más de un millón entre los dos si no fuera para comenzar una nueva vida juntos?.-  
Jesse guardó silencio, barajando la respuesta en la punta de su lengua.-  
\- Fuimos un equipo... no el mejor, pero funcionaba - murmuró el muchacho observando la inmensa oscuridad - Saul se encargaba de limpiar el desorden, quizás era demasiada labor para un simple mortal, pero creo que ahí radica el quid de la cuestión... Saul no es un simple mortal; o por lo menos no quiero definirlo así... - continuó diciendo convencido de sus palabras - Él patea traseros ¿comprendes? Nada es imposible para un tipo como Saul.-  
Ed aclaró su garganta.-  
\- Hijo... - interrumpió - Creo que pones demasiadas expectativas; conozco al sujeto, es un buen hombre, con un pasado duro como todos los que contratan mis servicios - agregó - Pero no es el Mesías... y quienquiera que haya sido en Alburquerque, hoy ya no lo es... y dudo que quiera volver a las ligas mayores - susurró con un tono gélido.-  
\- Oye viejo, no quiero encontrarlo para pedirle que junte mi mierda - comenzó a decir Jesse enojado observando el perfil de Ed - Tan sólo quiero... - humedeció sus labios buscando las palabras, pero traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos - Tan sólo quiero disculparme.-  
Ed largó una carcajada mientras aceleraba la marcha; se encontraban sobre el puente, cruzando el Lago Harlan.-  
\- Hijo, debes esforzarte más con tus mentiras - comenzó a decir el hombre - Nadie paga un millón de dólares para pedir disculpas... no, debes tener la mente clara - agregó con tranquilidad - Tu hombre no es tonto y ciertamente es más joven que yo, no por mucho, pero si te dobla en edad... por lo que pagar esa cifra y viajar casi novecientas millas para simplemente pedir perdón no es lo que ese sujeto querrá escuchar de tí.-  
Jesse tragó saliva. ¿Lo que Saul quiere escuchar?. Oh no, no, no... basta de manipulaciones encubiertas ésto no tiene nada que ver con Saul. Es Jesse. Jesse viajando para encontrarse con la pieza que aún no ha sido destruída del rompecabezas que se fue al demonio.-  
¿El dinero? Quizás Saul quería el dinero... ¿o acaso lo estaba esperando para venderlo a los traficantes de República Checa?. Imposible. No existía tal nexo.-  
¿O si?.-  
\- Chico... - la voz de Ed lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Saul Goodman me pagó trescientos mil dólares para que olvidara nuestro inconsumado primer encuentro y me pidió que cuidara de tí; también me hizo notar su inquietud por tu situación y me pidió que en caso de que no tuvieras sustento financiero se lo comunicara para ver de qué forma podía ayudarte - agregó con tranquilidad - Por eso, no creo que debas ir con una disculpa... ve dispuesto a abrazar al hombre y agradecerle por salvarte, una vez más, el trasero.-

Saul Goodman despertó cubierto de sudor entrada la medianoche. Solía tener el mismo y recurrente sueño tras su último encuentro con Walt en la oficina de Ed:

\- Saul, ellos lo tienen - fue lo primero que le dijo el señor White mientras lo tomaba de la pechera de su camiza azul - Jack y Todd tienen a Jesse, yo lo entregué dios mío, debes hacer algo.-  
\- Walter estoy fuera - murmuró el abogado alejándose unos pasos - Descolgué mi título, ya no soy abogado hombre, estoy aquí porque apesto ¿entiendes? - agregó con cierto nerviosismo - El chico debe estar bien, ya sabes, Ku Klux Klan, Sexo Drogas y Rock and Roll, White Power.-  
\- No bromees, es serio - interrumpió Walter mirando los ojos celestes de Saul.-  
\- Estoy tratando de decirte que no hay nada que pueda hacer - contestó sin modificar el tono serio de su voz - Legalmente hablando, por supuesto.-  
\- Entonces vendrás conmigo, iremos a buscarlo - comenzó a decir Walter verborrágicamente para interrumpirse por un inminente ataque de tos.-  
\- Se terminó, Walt - susurró mientras observaba al emperador de la Meta siendo doblegado por el cáncer.-

Y en ese punto todo comenzaba a mezclarse y tornarse confuso.-  
Tenía imágenes suyas colgándose del vagón del tren, para luego encontrarse con Ed y viajar en la profundidad de la noche por el desierto estrellado, su hermano Chuck a un lado de la ruta cubierto con un poncho de aluminio mientras le pasaba un rodillo de pintura negra a un cartel de "Better Call Saul!", y unos metros más adelante, iluminado por la mortecina luz de la luna, podía ver a Walter haciendo rodar un barril como si fuese un escarabajo estercolero.-  
Y entonces estaba de nuevo en su oficina, ataviado con una de sus camisas y corbatas preferidas, cuando Jesse irrumpía con el overol amarillo y comenzaba a golpearlo; entonces él tomaba el revólver de su cajón antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacerlo y en un parpadeo su despacho estaba lleno de sujetos ataviados con uniformes de ¿la segunda guerra mundial? apuntándolo y secuestrando a Jesse y él debajo de su escritorio buscando el botón de auto-destrucción de la Enterprise, mientras una balacera que provenía de la recepción hacía que sus papeles volaran en pedazos, mientras la alarma del Caddy se disparaba sola.-  
Aquí era el momento en el que Saul despertaba, aterrado y avergonzado por lo real y estúpido que se sentía su sueño.-

Deslizó las sábanas y se incorporó en la cama, para luego salir del calor de la misma y dirigirse escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina.-  
Abrió una cerveza y se desplomó en el sillón, frente a la televisión; las 3:00 A.M., genial, la hora de las brujas, la hora en la que se emitía su comercial en Alburquerque, para los noctámbulos desprevenidos o demasiado borrachos como para dudar de la capacidad de un abogado de Shopping. Por supuesto, él era el mejor criminal con retórica que los Estados Unidos pudiesen haber concebido.-  
¿Acaso Jesse se había enterado de su existencia mediante ese absurdo comercial?. Saul no pudo evitar largar una risita de consternación al imaginarse al chico, años atras, totalmente colocado mirando su estúpido comercial y luego haciendo la conexión cuando la DEA atrapó a Badger.-  
De cualquier forma, eso había quedado muy atras. El abogado de camisas divertidas hoy era el administrador de un local de comidas rápidas, ni cerca de Gus Fring pero lo suficientemente astuto como para mantener la fachada del negocio y lavar los millones que la Meta azul le había dejado.-  
Bebió su cerveza en silencio; odiaba despertarse a la madrugada y encontrarse realmente solo, no era lo mismo que hacerlo por la mañana, con cosas que hacer como desayunar, tomar una ducha o contestar alguna llamada.-  
\- Jesse Pinkman... - se encontró susurrando observando la imagen muda del televisor - ¿Qué haré contigo cuando me encuentres?.-

\- Hey Ed - dijo Jesse antes de que el hombre descendiera del vehículo para dirigirse a la habitación que acababa de rentar - ¿Para qué traes esta jodida cantidad de aspiradoras? - preguntó con curiosidad.-  
\- Tu dinero se encuentra en el interior de las mismas - contestó apagando la Van - seis millones con ochocientos cincuenta y ocho mil dólares. Está todo en cada una de ellas por lo que nos llevará un tiempo sacarlos de allí y devolverlos a tu bolso.-  
Jesse largó un silbido, sorprendido. Había olvidado su dinero, en realidad no le interesaba demasiado.-  
\- Puedes quedártelo, no lo necesitaré - murmuró el chico.-  
Ed giró su rostro y observó a Jesse en la oscuridad.-  
\- No puedo asumir el riesgo de semejante cantidad, muchacho - replicó tras largar un fuerte suspiro - Soy sólo un reparador de aspiradoras y como plus, me encargo de llevar los problemas hacia otro lugar. Si te entran ganas de orinar puedes hacerlo en ese bidón, tan sólo ten la gentileza de cerrarlo, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.-  
Cerró la puerta con fuerza y echó llave a la camioneta.-  
Jesse se quedó en el interior de la misma en soledad y a oscuras. La ventanilla del conductor se encontraba apenas abierta, lo suficiente como para que entrara aire y que el humo de sus cigarrillos pudiera escapar.-  
Mordió su labio inferior al recordar las palabras de Ed respecto a lo que tendría que hacer cuando tuviese a Saul enfrente. Si, había pensado en darle un fuerte abrazo y posiblemente llorar en su pecho... ¿Y luego?. Le inquietaba no poder precisar qué podría llegar a pasar. Era evidente que Saul tenía un interés en su persona, si no nunca hubiese pagado esa suma para mantenerlo a salvo; pero la cuestión en sí era qué tipo de intenciones tenía para con él. Después de todo el tipo sabía que Jesse era el único que podía continuar con el legado de Heisenberg.-  
\- Demonios... debo dejar de ser tan paranoíco - se dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre ambas manos.-  
Quitó la tapa del cilindro y se metió en su interior, dejando la cabeza afuera del mismo y descansándola en el almohadón.-  
\- Es Saul... y lo mejor es encontrarlo - susurró antes de caer profundamente dormido.-

Jesse despertó con un gruñido tras sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-  
\- Lo siento, hijo - la voz de Ed sonó en la cabina - No pude esquivar ese pozo - se disculpó.-Jesse se incorporó, ansioso por saber dónde se encontraban; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver un cartel que rezaba "Omaha - 2 Km.".-  
\- ¡Si, perra! - gritó con júbilo tras dejar el cartel detrás.-  
Ed no pudo evitar sonreír y observarlo por el espejo retrovisor.-

\- Has dormido demasiado - murmuró con tranquilidad - Compré una hamburguesa para tí; está fría pero adivino que debes tener hambre - agregó mientras estiraba su mano derecha para tomar una bolsa que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante y elevarla por encima de su hombro para que Jesse pudiese agarrarla.-  
\- Gracias viejo - susurró el chico mientras quitaba el envoltorio y daba una gran mordida a la hamburguesa - Oh, lo siento, no debía comer aquí - se apresuró a decir con la boca abierta.-  
\- Descuida, tengo aspiradoras que funcionan allí atras - contestó el hombre con tranquilidad - Bueno muchacho. Nos detendremos en el estacionamiento de este centro comercial, desarmaré las aspiradoras y pondré tu dinero en el bolso. Mi parte del trabajo está hecho. - agregó mientras aparcaba la Van y apagaba el motor, para descender de la misma y volver a entrar por la parte trasera.-  
Mientras Ed desarmaba las aspiradoras y guardaba los fajos de dinero en el interior del bolso, la ansiedad de Jesse comenzó a aumentar.-  
\- Sé que has hecho demasiado por mí - comenzó a decir el muchacho - Tan sólo te pido el nombre de la calle - agregó tragando saliva.-  
Ed continuó trabajando ignorando el pedido del chico.-  
\- Está bien... no me lo dirás - susurró Jesse bajando su vista.-  
\- Sabes muchacho... - comenzó a decir el hombre mientras rearmaba la tercer aspiradora a la que le había quitado el dinero - anoche tuve tiempo para pensar... y resolví que en realidad ambos quieren encontrarse, pero que desconfían de lo que pueda pasar entre ustedes... Bueno, es normal que un cliente desconfíe de su abogado, pero aquí hay algo más - agregó con tranquilidad y quitando la tapa de la cuarta y última aspiradora para vaciar el contenido en el bolso de dinero - Calle Leavenworth 4655. Es un complejo de apartamentos, no tendrás problema en dar con él si lo conoces - agregó.-  
Jesse no pudo esconder su sonrisa.-  
\- ¡Viejo, gracias! - gritó con alegría abrazando a Ed - No le diré, habrá sido algo... químico, espiritual, "cosmoglógico" o como mierda se diga - comenzó a decir con euforia.-  
\- Hijo - lo interrumpió el extractor - Dile la verdad... y salúdalo de parte mía.-  
Ed bajó el bolso de Jesse y lo dejó allí, en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Alzó su mano y se despidió del muchacho, sintiendo que, pese a que Saul no estaría del todo contento con el hecho de que hubiese faltado a su palabra, sin dudas que le estaría eternamente agradecido.-

.


End file.
